Random Assortment
by livingforfomas
Summary: A soon to be collection of Drarry ficlets. Requested prompts ranging in rating and plot. Or lack there of.


_Idreamnightmares _of Tumblr requested bunnies as a prompt.

And while I was momentarily stumped with the idea, perhaps it was perfect for some good old-fashioned fluff.

The next prompt will be Dark Mark Licking and the stories will more than likely have nothing to do with each other.

Enjoy!

_Here Comes Draco Cottontail _

Draco Malfoy felt utterly ridiculous as he struggled to remember why the image of himself reflecting back through his mirror was anything short of devastatingly handsome.

A poorly concealed chuckle permeated the air behind him and if looks could kill, his glare would have sent silver daggers through his oppressor's entirety.

"This was _your _bloody idea for _your _bloody Godchildren. Why aren't _you _wearing this monstrosity?"

"Because you look absolutely adorable. I wouldn't have done it justice."

Draco refrained only slightly from screaming, _you're damn right you wouldn't have done it justice! _As he certainly didn't want to encourage the Chosen One's antics.

"I don't understand the holiday," the blond muttered in a mumble whilst Harry adjusted the bit of unpleasant rubber atop his nose. It itched something fierce and was causing the skin beneath it to sweat.

His whole body, for that matter, seemed to leak in torrents of sweat. The mere thought of his future odor made Draco wince and cringe in appalled disgust.

"It's Easter," Harry reminded him gently. "It's a religious holiday mine and Hermione's families used to celebrate. The kids have Easter egg hunts, we make too much food, eat too much, and then gracelessly pass out."

"Where the piss does the bunny come in?"

Harry only smiled, shook his head, and made meticulous work out of fluffing the pink, furry suit Draco finally agreed to hop around in for the afternoon. His ears hung too far into his eyes, his tail drooped too heavily against his backside, the smell of plastic overwhelmed his sinuses, and _damn it_ if this wasn't the most irritating material ever used for such a torture device.

The former Slytherin sighed heavily and turned on his heal towards the door. "Let's get this over with," he hardly finished before a pair of arms circled his waist and squeezed tightly.

"Thank-you," Harry breathed against his cheek. "This is Rosie's favorite holiday. Hermione's so grateful you decided to do this."

"We'll see how grateful she is when I punt one of those little monsters for tugging on my tail too hard."

The former Gryffindor laughed and its sound rumbled through Draco's back- making the man dreadfully warm from the inside in this already scorching outfit.

The pair walked hand in paw towards the staircase. A bunny-clad Draco rushed to their destination outdoors, as if arriving faster would expedite the ordeal.

Upon reaching the gathering, the former Slytherin was met with applause and cheers. His cheeks flared at the attention and his leg suddenly became very occupied with an awed little girl sporting hair only a Weasley could generate.

_She's cute. Unfortunate travesty the freckles. _

Her eyes grew impossibly large as she examined the bunny with a child's intensity.

"You're so big this year! Thank-you for the basket. I loved my candies."

_Do rabbits talk? _Draco smiled uncomfortably and abstained from bolting away in fear. Harry cleared his throat and mouthed, _say something_!

"You're very welcome, Rosie!" the blond harped cheerfully and deep- desperately attempting to manipulate his voice into what he assumed the Easter Bunny would sound like. Harry and the other adults watching all laughed in unison, though, it was not out of spite.

Perhaps his impression wasn't too awful, after all.

"You remember my name?"

"Of course I remember the loveliest name in the whole world!"

Draco thought he could hear George mentioning booking him for Christmas as Santa if Ron would play the misfit Rudolf. A piercing yelp most likely caused by Ron's short temper disturbed the otherwise happy gathering.

Fortunately, the day was cool enough for Draco to avoid fainting from heat exhaustion, what with the constant child chasing and only occasional aggravating tail pulling.

He would never admit the fact outright, but he didn't mind making a fool of himself for these people. It was almost liberating. He'd certainly never hear the end of it.

_Remember that time Malfoy got spit up on by Hugo in a bunny costume?_

Chancing a glance at Harry, though- with his bright, proud smile and sparkling, approving, peacefully contented eyes- he knew any repercussions would be well worth the prize.

The sun set as per usual- early, still, in light of Spring. The sky changed quickly from a dusty pink to deep blue before falling all-together to black accompanied by twinkling stars- clear and limitless.

Draco had taken to resting in a white, plastic picnic chair with Rose nestled comfortably against his shoulder. Her tiny hands fisted into the fur near his collar and her barely audible snores tickled the exposed skin of his neck.

Unconsciously, the man smiled and kissed the top of her head, wondering idly how he'd ever come to be here of all places. And as Rose snuggled deeper and held a bit tighter, Draco realized it didn't matter.

"Hey," a voice whispered carefully. Recognizing the tone immediately, Draco welcomed Harry's company as he knelt in the grass beside him and brushed the girl's hair from her eyes- tucking it neatly behind her ear. "Let's get Rosie inside. I told Ron and Hermione we'd keep her and Hugo for the night. Their room's already made up and Hugo should be sleeping by now. Do you want me to take her up? I'm sure you're exhausted."

"I can manage," he ventured, adjusting Rose before standing and raising a brow curiously at the lopsided grin he received from Harry. "What?"

"Nothing," the hero promised and led them inside. Draco placed Rose next to her brother and tucked the siblings in together, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. The sentiment concerned him momentarily, but he quickly blamed his long day for such blatant vulnerability.

Deciding a shower required too much exertion, Draco discarded the sweat suit and cast a cleaning charm over his skin- not minding in the least that he'd have Harry clean the damn thing by hand.

Or burn it.

The Chosen One was found heating a pot of tea in their kitchen and preparing each of their cups routinely. Draco snuck stealthily behind the man and wrapped tired arms across his stomach and chest. Harry hardly startled and melted into the embrace.

"Don't you ever scare?" the former Slytherin mused. Harry shook his head and craned his neck backwards to touch his lips to Draco's jaw. Useless to the former Gryffindor tonight, the blond reveled in the light attention and released his hold to pour the now boiling water. "I'll bring yours in."

Harry was seen poised in his regular position- upright against the arm of a Slytherin green, plush sofa with a pillow in his lap for the blond's head. He settled into the offered cushion and nearly purred as hands went to stroke at his scalp in unknown patterns.

"Hermione said to thank you again. You really were brilliant today. They've got a lovely uncle." Draco grunted in response, knackered beyond recognition. "Want to call it a night?"

His distressed whine must have been enough of an answer as Harry resumed his petting and the two sat consumed in comfortable silence.

"I don't do it for her," Draco murmured drowsily. "Or the children for that matter."

The blond jutted upwards and stared seriously at Harry- needing the man to understand just how much he cared without having to say it outright.

"I do it because I love how happy it makes you. You always look so proud and you get this funny smirk on your face- like I'm-." He stopped abruptly and his face reddened with the onrush of emotion that had taken a lifetime to reveal.

"Like you're what?" Harry asked quietly, gently, and caressed his cheek absently.

Draco gulped and leaned into the touch before cupping Harry's hand in his own. "Like I'm worth something. Like I'm the most important person in the world."

The answering smile was warm and understanding. Harry had grown up feeling insignificant, too. He'd grown up as his own family. And now, now that there was someone to share with, it was easy to distrust reality and fear all of this was some cruel dream.

"You are."

Nothing outside of genuine adoration plastered itself across Harry's face, and before Draco could really decide against it, he blurted, "I love you."

The rejection never came as Draco refused to confess he anticipated. Instead, the former Gryffindor leaned in and kissed the man soundly. Their foreheads pressed together and fingers intertwined as reassurance of each other's presence.

"I know," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "I love you, too. You know that, too, don't you?"

The former bunny nodded and resumed his previous position. Today's festivities finally forced Draco's eyes to flutter shut and he could feel himself slipping swiftly towards unconsciousness.

"Harry?" he mumbled groggily.

"Hm?"

"Tell George I'll play Santa at Christmas," he began, "if you play my little helper."

The End.


End file.
